Just a Simple, Funny, Love Story
by Soul of The World
Summary: The story is very cute. Just as the title says. Please read! XD


**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, just the story.**

**Summary: This story is about Gray and Juvia, about a misunderstanding. But trust me, it's really funny!**

"Shut up, flame head." Said Gray, glaring at Natsu.

"What did you say, ice freak?" answered a guy with pink hair, clearly annoyed.

"You heard me." He replied.

"Ya wanna fight, huh?" said Natsu, glaring back at him, their foreheads are touching.

"Bring it!" Gray said, preparing for a fight, removing his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on.

They both started to fight, throwing punches at each other, using fire and ice magic.

"If you're a man, fight with your fists!" cried Elfman as he stepped close to the two.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" said Natsu and Gray as they punched him.

"You two…" said a woman's menacing voice, "What the hell are you doing?" said Erza as she glared at the two, something dark coming out of her.

As Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, gulping as they noticed the great Titania. They stood up quickly, arms on each other's shoulders as they acted like long time buddies.

"Yo, Erza!" Natsu said, his face pale.

"W-we were just having a chat, right Natsu?" said Gray, nervously.

"Y-yeah."

Erza still glared at them, then she said, "If the guild's been wrecked again," she paused dramatically, sending waves that makes them shiver. "You know what's going to happen."

"Hai!" they both answered, running for their lives.

Natsu and Gray stopped in front of the bar, sitting on it are Lucy, Levy and Mirajane, talking to each other.

"Yo, Lucy!" greeted Natsu. Happy flew to them.

"Hey, Natsu!" greeted Lucy. "Have you seen Juvia?" she asked worriedly. "And Gray, your clothes…"

Gray looked down, "Crap!" he said as he rushed to look for his clothes.

"Juvia?" replied Natsu with a confused look on his face, "Nah, haven't seen her."

Gray came back, fully clothed. As if on cue, the door to the guild opened and Juvia came in with a heavy cloud above her.

Natsu whispered to Lucy, "Doesn't she look depressed?" he asked, loudly for the five of them to hear.

_Of course, you idiot. _They all thought at the same time.

They watched as Juvia took the farthest seat at the corner of the bar. "What happened?" asked Mirajane.

"Don't know." Answered Levy.

Gray looked at Juvia, worried. "Gray, ask her what happened." As he felt a push on his back from Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Happy.

"Wait, what?" he whispered harshly at them. He watched as the five made 'go' signs at him. He sighed as he walked to Juvia. He acted positive as he neared her and pinched her check. "Hello?"

Juvia faced him, quiet for a moment. Then, she started to cry. Gray was surprised and panicked. Everybody looked at his direction as Juvia continued crying, covering her face with her hands, even Makarov went down to see what the commotion is.

"What happened?" Gray felt a cold glare behind him. He turned around and saw an enraged Erza.

"I didn't do anything!" he said as he raised his hands in front of him. "I swear I didn't-"

"Apologize, NOW!"

"Umm, Juvia-" he started as he turned around to her.

"KNEEL!"

"H-haii!" he kneeled suddenly. Juvia stopped sobbing but tears still flowed as she looked at Gray. Gray took her hand.

"Umm… Juvia, I'm really sorry, for pinching your cheeks," he glanced at Erza and back to her. "And for whatever happened that made you cry."

Juvia stopped crying. In her own little dreamworld, she heard something else. Gray kneeled in front of her and took her hand and said, "Juvia, will you please marry me?"

Juvia was getting dizzy, "Yes, Gray-sama. I do." Not knowing she said it out loud.

"Really? I'm forgiven? Great!" said Gray as he stood up. The others cheered, relieved because Gray escaped from Erza's wrath. Juvia heard the others cheer because Gray proposed. She suddenly fainted and Gray caught her. "Oi! Juvia, you okay?"

Juvia opened her eyes and thought that Gray was going to kiss her and she fainted again.

"Juvia!" _What did I do?_

**Note: Finally, finished! Did you know that one part of this scene actually happened? In our school? I asked my classmate for something to write and he made me remember this –thanks Jacob! Anyway, the true story is actually a guy classmate of mine made a girl cry (we actually titled those two sweet! Kawai, ne?) then our teacher forced him to apologize and he willingly kneeled in front of her and apologized (probably to make another scene, cause he's a prankster). Isn't it sweet? Kyaaaa! Don't worry, the girl didn't faint or think of any of proposing, though she did stop crying… **


End file.
